


i miss you.

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR HIS BIRTHDAY BECAUSE HES MY BIAS OKAY, M/M, Platonic Relationships, for his bday I KNOW IM LATE, jeon wonwoo is a baby, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: its gonna be okay. i know youre sad. im sick right now, but i know youre sad, but youve got some friends, dude. wherever youre at, youve got friends.





	i miss you.

every night is lonely. the stars in the sky no longer seem like they want to twinkle and the moon no longer smiles. 

every day is lonely. the sun comes out but it does not shine. rain clouds make the sky gloomy.

-

being away from his friends hurts.

a lot.

studying abroad in america was a wonderful dream wonwoo thought would never come true but with that came many not-so-wonderful things.

like, leaving his friends or racist comments. or how english was hard to grasp and how everything he tried to say came out wrong. and how finding friends who loved him for him were hard to find. or the homophobic comments. 

or how everything was too much.

most nights he wished to go back to korea, to go back to his friends.

to have them hold him when he felt sad or who let him cry when he needed to let it all out.

to have someone to talk to without worrying about timezones. 

he really wished they were with him.

-

_hey man! this is mingyu, i'm so sorry but i'm busy right now! call back later._

_-_

wonwoo's pillow is soaked with tears and its another night he's cried himself to sleep.

he misses his friends so much.

three years have gone by already.

school's almost over.

he can go back home soon.

he just needs to get through this one year.

just a little bit longer, he reminds himself.

until he can see them all again.

-

_soonyoungie here! i'm either at the dance studio or at school! i'll call you back as soon as i can! so sorry i missed your call!_

_-_

things are going downhill.

his grades are dropping and he keeps messing up simple tasks.

days keep dragging on forever and nights seem ever longer.

he really just wants to go home.

-

_hi~ its junhui~! text me or call me again!_

_-_

_hey its jihoon. SEOKMIN STOP SCREAMING, I'M TRYING TO DO A VOICEMAIL THINGY. sorry about that. also, sorry for missing your call._

-

_what do i even do for this? i'm so confused right now. well, call me back i guess? vernon out._

_-_

6 months left.

then he can see them all again.

then he'll be much happier.

-

_i'm very busy. call me later. xu minghao._

_-_

_seokmin's not here! i'm super duper sorry i missed your call! school's making me so tired and busy right now and i just am feeling like bleh. CALL ME BACK!!!_

_-_

three months went by fast.

he still misses them so much.

he wants to go home.

he wants to see them so badly.

-

_daddy's not available right now. yuck, what the hell. sorry. jeonghan wanted me to say that. anyways, call me back._

_-_

_i'm sleeping right now. call me again in a few hours._

_-_

_hello. it's joshua. i'm studying right now, hopefully. or maybe i'm wasted and passed out on vernon's floor. who knows._

_-_

just a month left.

then'll he see his friends.

and the sun will shine, and the moon will smile.

the stars will twinkle and rain won't seem so gloomy.

everything will be brighter.

-

_it's seungkwan. i'm at hansolllie's house, most likely. i'll call you when i can!_

_-_

he's home.

-

_ringing...._

_ringing...._

_chan has picked up!_

_"wonwoo?"_

_"yeah, it's me."_

_"i missed you a lot. sorry i never called."_

_"i never called you either. i'm sorry too."_

_"can you come over? since you're back?"_

_"yeah. i'll be right there."_

_"wonwoo?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"when you get here, can i kiss you?"_

_"..."_

_"you there?"_

_"ever since i left, i wanted to tell you how much i missed you. how much i really liked you. i regret leaving every day. i left you and everyone else. i've really wanted to kiss you."_

_"don't make me cry! i like you too."_

_"i'm here."_

_-_

he's home.

with his friends.

with his lover.

-

_i'm with wonwoo. and if you're wonwoo, hi! i miss you! call me! and if you aren't wonwoo, i'll text you when i can._


End file.
